<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Jonathan Sims drinks a regrettable amount by dazedquasars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292505">In which Jonathan Sims drinks a regrettable amount</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedquasars/pseuds/dazedquasars'>dazedquasars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre Season 1, alcohol consumption, drink responsibly kids, office party time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedquasars/pseuds/dazedquasars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons Jon is mean to Martin:<br/>Number 1: Embarrassment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Jonathan Sims drinks a regrettable amount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Sims is definitely not a lightweight. Maybe it’s been a long time since he’s actually been to a work gathering, and yes maybe this is the first time he’s been to any sort of gathering in a long time and maybe that means that this is the first alcohol he’s drunk in god knows how long, but he is 100% not a lightweight.</p><p>Or so he says to his assistants, very nearly missing his mouth as he goes to have another sip of his wine.</p><p>Tim and Sasha laugh at this, and Martin tries not to smile.</p><p>“Sure, boss,” Tim grins, pouring more into Jon’s glass from a bottle that appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“I can SEE you don’t believe me, because you think I’m drunk, and okay maybe I’m a bit tipsy but I am not DRUNK because I can hold my alcohol because I’m not a lightweight.” He gestures dramatically with the glass at Sasha who nods very seriously at him. Good- that’s one of them on his side.</p><p>“In fact,” he continues, “In fact, I’m like a paperweight. I’m- heavy. A heavyweight. A Heavy Paperweight.” He nods to punctuate his point and the three of them look at him for a second in silence before falling about with laughter. Jon scowls, and drinks more wine.</p><p>So maybe he is a bit drunk, and maybe he is in fact, quite drunk, but he’s an adult goddammit and alcohol is designed for this- he’s at an awkward work event hanging out two people he only sort of knows and one he doesn’t at all and Martin won’t stop looking at him funny when he thinks Jon isn’t looking and he hasn’t done this whole “socialising” thing in an awfully long time, so-</p><p>Okay, yes fine. He’s a bit of a lightweight.</p><p>And honestly, it is quite funny. Tim is making some joke about Jon being stuck in the office all day because he’s a paperweight and Jon gives in and laughs too.</p><p>“If your paperweight is this light Jon, no wonder the archives are such a mess,” Martin quips. It’s the first time he’s spoken up in a while and Jon’s pleasantly surprised. He laughs and Martin’s ears go slightly pink. Jon drinks some more wine. Maybe this was a good idea.</p><p>It’s been about a month since he took the promotion Elias offered him, or rather, its been a month since Elias promoted him and let Jon deal with that decision. In that time, the workload has piled further and further up, and Jon has receded further and further into his statements, getting in early and leaving well past 5pm. Even before then, He never was one for work socialising, but Sasha and Tim were always kind, and had insisted it was time Jon ventured all the way out of his usual routine of Institute and home to a work party. And, Martin was, well. There too.</p><p>“I never used to be a lightweight” Jon tells them. “Have I ever told you about the time my uni girlfriend and I drank a bottle of whiskey between us in 2 hours? Of course we did throw it all back up in the next hour...”</p><p>“Yep, never have been a lightweight and never will be,” Sasha laughs and Jon pouts slightly at the ineffectiveness of the story .</p><p>And so the night continues, with drinks and anecdotes and oversharing and its fun- who knew parties could be fun?</p><p>Until, very suddenly, it isn’t.</p><p>“I’m going to be sick now. Es-Excuse me,” Jon announces matter-of-factly, if rather slurredly to the new group of people who have moved in around him in the past hour or two- when did that happen? Has he really been talking about his childhood to 3 strangers and Martin? He didn’t have time to question it though, he really did feel incredibly nauseous.</p><p>Pushing through the crowd, he makes his way to the nearest toilet, and swore loudly when he found it in use. Fine, the toilets near his office were nicer anyway. He stumbles down the corridor and up the stairs and down another hall and left and- no that door is the cupboard, yep that’s the one- and sits heavily down on the floor next to the toilet, head spinning.</p><p>Nothing happens. His head is spinning a little, but maybe he doesn’t need to throw up after all. That’s nice. This floor really is rather comfy though, he thinks to himself, and decides that the best idea is just to stay there for a little bit. He thinks about something Sasha said to him earlier about how he doesn’t seem like the party type and laughs to himself. No, he really isn’t, is he?</p><p>This is how Martin finds Jon, 5 minutes later- sitting on the floor, staring off into the distance, humming to himself. Martin has a strange look on his face, and Jon tells him so.</p><p>“Jon, what on earth are you doing?” Martin asks, ignoring that comment but blushing slightly.</p><p>“I am quite drunk Martin.” Jon tells him. Martin laughs and nods.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that. I mean what are you doing on the floor of the second floor toilets?”</p><p>“’S comfy.” Jon shrugs, then looks up at Martin, and pats the floor next to him. Martin looks like he’s about to say something, tell Jon to get up and send him home, but he just shakes his head and sits down next to Jon, pressed against the sink and Jon’s hip. Jon nods, like Martin’s made the right decision. They both sit there for a second, listening to each other breathe, before Martin pipes up, awkwardly.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay Jon?” He doesn’t mean just the alcohol, Jon knows at the back of his mind, but he doesn’t want to answer that question right now. He turns his head to look at Martin, who’s looking right back at him, concern in his eyes, barely moving. He has such nice eyes, Jon thinks.</p><p>“’M okay,“ He nods slowly “I just feel a bit sick.”</p><p>“Do you want me to get you anything? Water?” Martin asks.</p><p>“No- don’t go.” Until right that moment Jon hadn’t realised how much he wanted Martin to stay with him. “Distract me, I’ll feel better in a bit,”</p><p>“Sure, Jon.” Martin nods and smiles slightly. “Well, uh, my old friend from school is visiting London tomorrow, and I haven’t seen him in a long time so that might be a bit awkward, but I think we’re going to go to a new Hungarian restaurant near my flat, so that might be fun. I don’t think I’ve ever had Hungarian, but I suppose it’s good to try new things.”</p><p>“Georgie likes Hungarian. I think it’s awful.” Jon murmurs, his arm slung around the toilet bowl.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Oh, my- my ex. Georgie. She never was afraid to try new things.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine you as someone who lets his girlfriend drag him to restaurants he doesn’t like,” Martin raises an eyebrow. Jon snorts.</p><p>“I’m not. And women don’t really tend to appreciate that, really. Or men for that matter.” Did he just say that out loud? Yes, he definitely did. Jon is aware vaguely that he will regret saying that to someone he barely knows tomorrow, but for now he can’t think why. Martin is staring at him, but when they catch eyes he suddenly becomes very interested in his chipped nail polish.</p><p>“So you, um.” Martin is still staring at his hands. “you date men as well, then?”</p><p>Jon snorts again.</p><p>“Not- not successfully. I’m not a very likeable person, you see Martin”</p><p>This time Martin laughs, and shakes his head.</p><p>“I like you, Jon,” he says, and Jon shakes his head right back.</p><p>“You don’t like me not drunk.” he says, still shaking his head, but stops, getting dizzy. “No, I’m too mean- nothing like you.”</p><p>Martin looks back up at Jon, trying to hide a smile.</p><p>“Like me? What does that even mean?”</p><p>Jon just looks at him for a moment, bewildered. It’s obvious, isn’t it?</p><p>“You’re- nice. Lovely really. You’re nice and you like people and people like you.” Jon shuffles slightly and leans his head on Martin’s shoulder without thinking. Was this weird? Maybe, but it was comfy and Martin was nice- he wouldn’t mind. Jon chuckles to himself. “Maybe I’d have better luck dating someone like you.”</p><p>Martin doesn’t say anything, but he also doesn’t move or shake Jon off, so Jon doesn’t mind. They sit there like that on the bathroom floor, listening to faint sounds of music and people from the conference room for several minutes.</p><p>“Jon, do you want to-” Martin eventually starts to say but Jon sits up urgently at the exact same time, a green tint over his face.</p><p>“Oh no,” he says faintly, before throwing up violently into the toilet to his left. Martin just smiles slightly and stands up.</p><p>“I’ll call you a taxi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>